


Innocent Enough

by GalekhXigisi



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Crying, Depressing, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, I'm so fuckin sad, Kai (The Hollow) Needs A Hug, Kai (The Hollow) Needs Therapy, M/M, Trans Kai (the Hollow), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, i hate this, s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Kai realizes... he may be the weak link.
Relationships: Adam/Reeve (The Hollow), Mira/Vanessa (The Hollow)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	Innocent Enough

Kai isn’t even sure he was ever aware divorce was an option between parents. Realistically, he knows it always is, always has been, but…  _ still. _ It makes his head leap into his throat when he thinks about it, the teenager getting so nauseated from his nerves that he has to run away from his butler to upchuck into his toilet, fingers gripping along the rim as he did so. 

It was innocent enough, as per usual. Miles had been talking to him, talking through Discord as the two played whatever game the two had gotten hooked on for the time being. And Miles had mentioned his birth parents had divorced. While Kai hadn’t really thought about it too deep, it ended up sticking with him most of the day, eventually devolving into Kai asking Davis, “Do you think my parents will get a divorce? Asking as a friend here, honestly.” 

He had frowned, telling Kai, “I’m not sure. If they were to divorce, they probably would have done so around the time you were seven.” 

Kai remembered being seven in detail. He remembered the way the fighting got so much worse and his parents started to sneer at him in disgust, glaring at the dirt-covered child who had decided that playing in the mud was far more entertaining than playing with all of the Barbie dolls they tried to throw at him instead of parenting him. He had to be taken to the doctor by his fucking  _ butler, _ never able to remember a parent with him. Hell, Kai would probably call him more of a father figure than his own parents. 

He had to cover his mouth a few minutes later, after the whole realization had set in, the obvious implications he had been trying to ignore for years suddenly getting thrown in his face faster than he could process. Davis had been there to support him most of his life, but he’s not here now, while the boy folds his hands over his stomach, his binder discarded and clothes changed into pajamas. 

He was supposed to be asleep, like every other bastard, but he’s obviously not as he lays. His head swirls with thoughts, but only one is prominent enough to stay stuck, there as a definite thought. It’s always been there, always one that he’s had, but it sits heavily, just like it does every other night he stays up too long and feels his heart in his throat. 

His parents didn’t fucking  _ want him. _

And now, within those thoughts mingle that his friends don’t, either. 

He misses Skeet, honestly. He didn’t know him very well, not like Mira or Vanessa or Adam or Reeve, but the boy was the only one that liked his jokes or too him seriously or didn’t belittle him. And he fucking  _ missed it. _

He was a second choice, something Kai was already aware of when he had been approached by the others so close to the final tournament, but this was heavily weighing on him. After Reeve became friends with Adam and Mira again, things fell into place like Kai was nothing more than just a half-hearted link that everyone wanted to cut, the damaged one on the end found to be defective and broken. And, objectively, he’s always been aware of that, but it’s rough and prominent. 

Adam and Reeve are attached to the hip nowadays. If one is there, so is the other, the two playful and teasing as they enter their relationship. Mira and Vanessa aren’t much different than the two, both on the cusp of becoming a couple. And Kai? Well, Kai is still  _ fucking alone. _

He guesses as he turns on his side that, really, that’s nothing new. Adam and Mira were already so close… While he was already aware he was the weak link not needed to third wheel, he’s now distinctly aware he’s nothing more than a spare tire. 

He sniffles, curling in on himself. His arms wrap around himself, a broken attempt at comfort. His knees pull to his chest, though he has to unfold once he comes in contact with his chest. He isn’t happy as dysphoria floods into the mix. 

_ “Fuck,” _ he whispers, sniffling again as tears fall down his cheeks, staining pale skin. 

The morning started out innocent enough. 

But the night falls into a painful spiral that, for now, seems to be never-ending. 

He’ll never age and time is so much faster here. He wishes he weren’t self-aware and never had to go through all this digital  _ bullshit. _

**Author's Note:**

> Bet y'all didn't expect this from me. Y'all dumb as shit for that. I love the hollow and I'm pretty sure there's a book for it that I read in fourth grade and got super embarrassed about when two of the characters kissed and ended up skipping, like, two pages bc it made me so embarrassed. I think it was called The Hollow, but it was super dark or something and I don't entirely remember it. 
> 
> Anygay, here's the trans content y'all deserve for my boy. Sorry for not writing anything for the first season. i planned to but I was super depressed when I binged it right after it came out (literally I think I binged it the same day it released) but I'm better now, so, CONTENT! 
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS, PLEASE!! THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE!! LEAVE REQUESTS, STUFF YOU WANNA SEE, ANYTHING! I NEED VALIDATION AND COMMENTS! I AM A THIRSTY WHORE WHEN IT COMES TO COMMENTS.
> 
> And here's my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
> edit: the book I'm talking about is called The Hollow, which was released in 2009 and written by Jessica Verday. Here's the link to read about it.  
> https://www.jessicaverday.com/the-hollow


End file.
